Power Plant
Overview The Power Plant is a location that was added in the Map Expansion Update, referred then to as the Factory 'by the Jailbreak community. It was later remodeled and became a robbery location in the Jet Ski & Power Plant Robbery Update. The Power Plant has been identified as one of the more fast-paced and exciting heists in ''Jailbreak. The robbery has multiple stages, and forces criminals have to be interactive like the Museum or Jewelry Store; it is not a robbery where players can simply stand in one spot to collect cash (an example of such being the Bank). Robbing the Power Plant ''Note: Players can tell when the Power Plant is open and ready for robbery when they see smoke come out of any of the pipes.' To get in, criminals must first go around to the back of the power plant, where a damaged electricity box can be seen. From there, the criminal needs to climb the ladder to access the box, where they will be met with a pop-up GUI flow puzzle. They must drag the colors together in a way that no color cuts off each other's trail- a flow pattern of sorts. It might take a bit of time, but eventually, it should be solved. Criminals will never get the same puzzle; it is randomized each time. Some are harder than others. In the Ship Update, numbers have been added to help colorblind individuals rob the Power Plant. Numbers will show to help match colors to colors. Once the puzzle has been completed, a door will open for a few seconds, giving the criminal a chance to get inside of the building itself. Once they are inside, there are a few lasers that the players must dodge, including one right at the door in which they entered. There will then be a conveyor belt surrounded by glass that will carry players around the plant. The conveyor belt has multiple lasers that they must dodge, forcing the player to remain vigilant and focused on the task at hand. Players with the Jetpack can bypass this by flying up onto the exposed second floor. At the end of the conveyor belt, players must go up a ramp to the second floor of the plant and navigate it while dodging two sets of double lasers until they see another box, with an even bigger and harder flow puzzle, which will take some time to solve. As soon as a player finishes the puzzle, they are given a rod of Uranium, which will lose value over time, but if the player doesn't deliver the uranium, over time it will start to lose value faster. Players will then have to exit the building by a door near a uranium puddle and turn in the uranium to a Collector as soon as possible. If this is done in a timely matter, an experienced criminal can end up getting $5,600+ from this robbery, which is quite hefty and stacks up over time. If a criminal completes the robbery, it should add $500 to their bounty. Tips and tricks * Always have a fast vehicle such as a supercar by the exit. The faster the players get to the collector, the more money they will collect. * Exit the building as fast as possible since there is only one exit and police can easily camp it. * The first best way to get to the collector is by using an aerial vehicle such as the BlackHawk, the UFO, the Helicopter, or the Jet, especially on mobile. The best land vehicles to use are either the Roadster, Torpedo, or the Volt Bike. * Players are discouraged from touching the green uranium puddles; they are dangerous and will damage players standing on them. * Running is not recommended while the player is on the conveyor belt. * If players find the flow puzzle difficult, they can click on "Cancel" and another flow puzzle will be generated after waiting a while or walking away from and then back to the electricity box. * There is a very quick way to skip the conveyor belt obstacle by using the Jetpack to fly over the conveyors. * Puzzles DO NOT require every single square to be filled-only connecting the numbers is necessary in order to getting the uranium. Gallery Factoryrobbery.jpg|The outside of the Power Plant Robbery at an angle. PPTop.jpg|An aerial view of the Power Plant. Power Plant Entry View2.png|The entrance to the Power Plant. insidefactory.jpg|The inside of the Power Plant Robbery. powerboxfactory.jpg|The control panel that must be hacked to obtain Uranium. plant.PNG|The start of the Power Plant power plantt.PNG|The Power Plant viewed from the surface at the start of the conveyor belt plantnt.PNG|The Power Plant viewed from the surface, at the exit PPPuzzle.jpg|An example of a flow puzzle that must be completed to obtain Uranium (Old version). Flow Puzzle GUI.png|An example of a flow puzzle that must be completed to obtain Uranium. Smol Flow Puzzle GUI.png|An example of a flow puzzle that must be completed to enter the Power Plant. Factory.png|The old Power Plant (Factory), before the Jetski and Power Plant Update. Factory.jpg|Another angle of the old Factory building. power plant.PNG|The Power Plant during the 2019 Winter update. planttt.PNG|The Power Plant from a distance powerplantnight.png|The Power Plant during night. Trivia * Realistically, uranium does not appear green under any natural light conditions (however, it does appear yellowish-green under black light) and does not decay very quickly, with a half-life of 159,000-4.5 billion years. ** Additionally, anyone attempting this heist in real life would immediately die as the uncooled rods would be around 1,500° Celsius (2,732 Fahrenheit), and the now exposed rods would be also emitting anywhere between 10-17 Sieverts of radiation, 2-5 times the lethal upper limit of what a human can withstand (4 Sieverts of radiation is the maximum that a human can support without dying, and anything over than 0.01 sieverts of radiations will already cause some health risk). * The Factory building was added in the Map Expansion Update, along with the Airport. It was merely a placeholder, and would later get remodeled to become the Power Plant. * This is the first heist to be located in the map expansion. * This is the third building to become a robbery after being place-held by a generic building, along with the Jewelry Store and the Museum. ** The building simply lacked an interior prior to its robbery update. The exterior was very bland, only having a brick-like texture and some pipes to give it some detail. * There is a Camaro spawn at this location. * A message will appear if criminals finish the robbery: Username just robbed power plant for value. It is currently unknown if the lack of the word "the" is a grammatical error. * This is the only robbery in which the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass does not affect reward money. Instead, the cash amount depends on how long it takes to turn in to the Collector. * Doing the puzzle in the first-person mode will cause the player's viewer screen to be moved around, but will not complete the puzzle. To counter this, use the respective platform key to zoom out into a third-person view, then complete the flow puzzle. * Unlike most other Heist locations, there is currently no music that plays during the robbery. Instead, loud factory noises play during the heist. * There is a glitch where the doors of the plant remain open, even when the place is closed. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Heists Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Renovated Locations Category:Stationary Heists